1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jewelry article which may be used as an earring, a hair clip, a lapel pin, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a decorative clip which shines in the dark and emit perfume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Men and women have traditionally used jewelry and other decorative items as means for beautifying themselves. Such jewelry comes in many shapes and sizes and is made up of any of a number of materials such as gold, silver, plastic, and the like. Such materials are often selected for their shiny, reflective surfaces which bedazzle the admirer. Each of these materials has its own special quality which makes it particularly attractive for use in certain types of jewelry; however, these materials often have ma]or drawbacks for their use, such as excessive cost. Consequently, it is desirable to design a new type of decorative jewelry which can shine and glitter just as the more expensive materials do yet without the excessive cost of those materials.
Other ways in which men and women improve their attractiveness is by applying perfume or cologne. Perfumes and colognes come in a variety of odors which are selected by each individual according to his or her particular preferences. The resulting sweet smell is often short lived, however. The fragrance of a perfume or a cologne quickly evaporates with the passage of time or is washed away when the user takes a bath. Some perfumes and colognes do not provide the fragrances desired because the body constitution of the user chemically reacts with the perfume or cologne and changes its original smell such that the fragrance is no longer desirable. In addition, some individuals cannot wear particular fragrances because they are sensitive to its contents. As a result, some fragrances cannot be worn at all by those individuals.